


Duty Calls

by Rouser



Series: Ryder's Guide to the Galaxy [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotic play, Biotics, Body Worship, Coming Inside, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Lighting Malfunction, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouser/pseuds/Rouser
Summary: He needed to show her how perfect she was. It wasn't a problem if it took all night.





	Duty Calls

She felt so good.

The second Scott entered her, it felt like he’d arrived in heaven. A heaven between Cora Harper’s thighs.

His eyelids fluttered open slightly, just in time to catch a wince sliding off Cora’s face. Oh no, he had gone too fast, he should’ve warmed her up more, he … he’s already inside her. And it's amazing.

She was warm, and wet, and -- oh, god he never wanted to leave. Wanted to feel it all over again.

_I'm sorry Cora_ , he wanted to mumble into her neck, _I'll make it up to you later, I promise_. Instead he just kissed her neck and she arched into his touch.

He pulled out slightly, then nudged himself back in deeper. Slower this time, hoping for a better result.

She gasped in his ear. Better. He could fall in love with that sound.

So he thrusted in again. Oh, yeah. It's good.

She gasped under his touch again. His hands nestled perfectly into the curve of her hip bones. Her lips stayed focused on his, pulling and sucking, silently begging.

“Sc...ott,” she gasped out his name, “I …”

“What do you need?” He asked, slowing their pace.

“More,” Cora requested, “I want to feel more of y-”

With Cora’s last word, Scott pulled her by waist onto his full length.

“Auh!” she moaned, “Yeah.” Her eyes are rolled back so far Scott can clearly see the whites of her eyes. Her hands shifted up from his chest, slipping up his neck and knotting into his thick hair.

“Again?” Scott asked, already unsheathing himself.

“Yes.” He loved how breathy she sounded.

Cora bit down on his collarbone in an order, and it was all Scott could do to thrust back into her depths again.

Fuck yeah.

However, a few more hard thrusts later, and Scott’s pretty sure the dresser was starting to bruise the tops of his thighs. Not to mention he hasn't been laid in 600 years, and at this rate, he won't be up til the end of the hour, let alone all night. And he can’t have that.

“Care to … mix it up?” Scott asked. He would imagine the hard surface isn't particularly comfortable for her either.

Cora responded once Scott brought their pace to a slow rock. “Huh?”

“Just wrap your legs around me,” Scott requested.

Cora continued sucking on his neck, but complies.  Once she's firmly secured, he picked her up by her under-thighs and moved them to the bed, placing her back as gently as possible against the sheets.

Cora kept her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, resisting as he tried to pull himself away from her touch. “Where are you …”

“Shhh,” he mumbled into her lips. “I promised to show you how perfect you are.”

Cora whimpered softly but Scott took her stillness as an open invitation. He could feel her body almost trembling with anticipation, her head thrown back and eyes intoxicatingly dark, and he was completely and wholly enraptured.

He started at her neck. She seemed to be particularly sensitive there, and he loved how strong her reaction was to his touch.

He kissed her gently, moving from the base of her chin, up the side of her jaw, the corner of the bone under her ear, and then down in a slope along the neck muscle popping out from the rest.

He stopped right above her collarbone, tonguing the skin before scraping his teeth lightly against her.

She tensed. “No hickeys,” she ordered.

Scott snorted, but complied, lightening his pressure. “Don't want the others to know what -- who -- you’ve been doing in your free time?” he teased.

“That depends,” Cora retorted, “Are you actually going to do something?”

“Oh, okay, that’s how it is,” he feigned offense. Now was a good of a time as any to move southward.

He couldn’t help but marvel at how flawless Cora’s body was, even her tits. He ran a careful hand around her left breast, pushing and pulling at the mound, watching it jiggle slightly under his touch. He took a moment to glance back up at Cora, who was watching his every move with a mix of anticipation and arousal, her pupils blown wide. Scott maintained eye contact as he kissed the underside of the mound. Cora’s lips parted in a silent gasp, as he worked his way to the small pink bud of her nipple that was currently hard as a rock, begging for attention.

Scott felt a moment of satisfaction as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked. Cora’s fingers were digging into his back, but that only encouraged him more.

He toyed with her nipple, flicking his tongue against it and varying the intensity with which he was sucking. Scott rolled the other in his fingers, switching after a moment to ensure both got equal attention. Boobs are great, and Cora’s especially -- he could spend all day here -- but, there is something else he’d rather suck on more …

He shifted overtop her on the bed, scooting his body closer to the edge where he had a different range.

“What are you -- oh …”

Her complaint is cut short by the feeling of his tongue on her folds.

Scott grinned into her pussy. He’d got her. She was so wet for him, the smell of her intoxicating, and he just wanted to bury himself in deeper to distract himself from the angry throbbing in his dick.

He started off slow, knowing it'd be a nice contrast from their furious pounding pace from earlier. He begun by circling her outside lips with his tongue, feeling her legs beginning to shake with anticipation.

Next came her inner lips. They were puffy and swollen and wet -- ready to be parted. His tongue slid into her like it was nothing. The tight ring puckered against him as he tried to work deeper. His arms were wrapped like clamps around her thighs, preventing her from squirming out from under him.

This was to be one of his favorite parts of the night. Her hands are holding his head in place, fingers tugging on his hair, but he doesn’t mind. He loved knowing she’s laid herself open for him, desperate for the pleasure he’s more than happy to give.

He knew his face was soaked in her juices, and it's perfect. Her skin pulled at the stubble on his face but he didn’t mind at all -- he secretly liked the idea of her waking up to the remnants of stubble burn on her thighs, a nice little reminder of their time together.

“Clit,” Cora gasped out, “Scott, my clit.”

Scott shifted his focus to the little nub, leaving the hood overtop of it as to not overstimulate her. He drew his lower lip up the length of her labia, ending at her clit, which he then took it into his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate the bud; a few soft sweeps, suck a little, flick the tip rapidly, rinse and repeat.

The beginnings of an ache start to creep in his jaw right when Cora made a noise he never wanted to forget. It's the tiniest, quietest gasp, so short and sweet, Scott had to think about if he even actually heard something.

Oh but he definitely did. Not a second after Cora let out her little gasp, he began to feel her body contort. Her back arched beautifully and her thighs tried to clamp shut around his head. Her hands firmly held his head in place, and Scott got the memo right before she said it.

“I’m … so close.”

Scott’s mouth is way too occupied to respond with words, so instead he just wrapped his arms tight around her thighs and forced her lower half into the air with his broad shoulders. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her clit relentlessly, driving her to the edge.

“Ah … ah! Ah! Scott!”

Cora Harper orgasming is probably his favorite sight in the world. Lidded eyes rolled way back, mouth agape, nipples protruding like pink pebbles, abs heaving from the contractions, solid leg muscles quivering in his arms. Her fluids slipped out all over his face and he diligently lapped them up before gently lowering her hips back to the bed.

Scott kept himself propped up on his knees, content to enjoy Cora in her post-orgasmic glow, while also making sure she had a great view.

“You’re so perfect,” he reminded her, running his hand back through his hair.

She took a moment to catch her breath. “You’re not so bad yourself, mister.”

Scott wiped his face off on the back of his hand before laying alongside her. She trailed a finger down his jaw, then flipped to her side to kiss him fully.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said. “Anything else I can do for you tonight, Miss Harper?”

“Oh I can think of one thing …” she nibbled on his earlobe, sliding one hand down the V of his hip bones.

Whatever snappy retort Scott was trying to think of vanished, replaced by the overwhelming sensation of Cora’s hand.

“What are you waiting for?” Cora asked, grinning like a minx, “You already know the way.” She rutted against his leg pointedly.

“I, uh, got a little soft,” Scott mumbled bashfully.

Cora smirked. “If only there was someone here that could do something about that.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone would you?” Scott teased back, his lips less than an inch away from hers.

“Maybe …” Cora’s smirk didn't fall off her face until she quickly slid two of Scott’s fingers into her mouth.

Oh fuck.

Cora’s mouth was so warm, and soft, and wet. He wanted to move his fingers around, to feel her soft heat for himself, but Cora’s tongue held them in place, swirling gently from tip to palm. Scott felt the blood start to return to his cock just at the sheer sight of her looking into his eyes with that piercing, foxy glare of hers, and her lips stretched around his fingers in a inviting pink ring.

She pulled his fingers out with a soft pop. “Like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Scott said, and immediately recaptured her lips with his, eager again for her warmth. Her one hand grasped tender but firmly around his cock and he couldn’t help but let out a low gasp.

“I think I know something else you might like.”

A sudden static sensation began to envelop Scott’s thighs, moving up and inward.

Ah! She’s not .. she is!

He quickly looked down; the gentle familiar flicker of biotic energy danced up Scott’s thigh, static pulling on the hairs, and he couldn't help but stare in disbelief as her hand made its way closer and closer to where he needed it the most.

“Fuck, Cora,” Scott grunted in shock and pleasure and she played havoc with the super sensitive skin. He was hard as a rock. “I need you.”

With the speed of desperation, he lined himself up and entered her again. She’s slick from her earlier orgasm and he can easily slip his full length inside this time.

Cora let out a soft moan when he bottomed out and the biotic static dropped from his thighs.

He started pounding into her, spurred on with every scratch that her fingernails dig into his back. He wanted her to mark him up, let the whole world know that he pleasured her like this.

His balls slapped against the curve of her ass, while the squelching noises echoed throughout his excessively large room. He had never been so grateful that Cora turned SAM’s logs off. He slowed his relentless pace after several thrusts to give them both a breather. They were both panting, Scott heavier than Cora.

“How do you like to finish?” He asked. He only got through one whole thrust in the time it took to say that sentence. Scott could feel his muscles tense slightly, ready to start pounding away again if that was her wish.

“I’m going to ride you.” She sounded so confident and determined; Scott breathed a small sigh of relief. It was nice having someone else make the decisions sometimes.

Cora traced the line of his collarbone up to the muscles of his neck, awaiting his response.

“Ride me?” Scott asked. “I feel like there’s a joke in there somewhere.”

Cora gave him a sly smile. “You know, I think I liked it better when your mouth was … occupied.” She tightened the hold her legs had around his waist and skillfully rolls them to the ride. It was a close-combat move, but Scott had to say this was a much better use.

“You’re incredible,” Scott replied.  She’s now on top of him, and he can't think of a time she looked more beautiful. He slid his hands to her hips, and pulled her gently closer. But rather than rock on him gently, Cora began to pound herself down on his length at a furious pace.

Scott halted, gasping in rapid succession. “Oh … Cora … my … ah…”

“Keep up ... soldier,” Cora smirked. She put her hands up on the muscular slant where his neck meets his shoulders. There was the familiar tickle of biotics on his skin as her pace quickened impossibly, and Scott realizes that she’s pushing off of him to go faster. She’s so smart.

“You’re incredible,” Scott said in reverence.

“Sweet-talker,” Cora replied.

Cora continued to ride him, making absolutely delicious-sounding moans and groans. They didn’t talk a lot, but Scott was too busy listening to the sound of her wet skin slapping against his to notice the silence. It's so needy, so hungry and impatient, so perfect fulfilling.

A familiar tightness grows in Scott’s balls, growing increasingly prominent as they slapped against Cora’s ass.

“Cora, I’m close,” Scott informed her, “Do you still have your blocker?” He knew it was standard issue, but still, he definitely doesn’t want to assume anything that would make the woman on top him unhappy.

“Yes. Yours?”

“Shooting blanks,” Scott answered.

“In … side me…” Cora trailed off.

“What?” Scott knew very well what she said.

Cora froze momentarily, switching paces to grind on him with smooth, slow circles while he’s still inside her, and she stared at him right in his eye. “Scott Ryder … you are to come … inside me … understood?”

Oh, god. Scott felt light-headed.  “Yes, ma’am.” She resumed her demanding pace, clenching down on him.

Scott knew it was basically a matter of thrusts now. Ten maybe, more like five.

Scott moved his hand to her hips again, giving himself better leverage to buck up into her. Four thrusts.

She looks amazing. Absolutely stunning. A thin layer of sweat glistened atop her milky skin. Three thrusts.

A single bead of sweat ran down between her boobs as they bounced with each forceful motion of her lower body. Her beautiful, perfectly round boobs. Topped off by soft, perky nipples. Scott wants to grab them, suck on them, bury his face in them. They’re too far away, so instead he just reached up and pinched her nipple expertly, while his other hand went to her clit. She gasped in pleasure. Two thrusts.

She was dripping everywhere down his cock. One thrust.

She slammed down hard and he clasped her to his chest, holding her tightly in place while she bit down on his collarbone. “Cora, I’m ..”

He felt the clench in his balls and the next second he's spilling into her. One, two, three, four pulses. He stayed buried deep inside her for a minute, so content to stay exactly where he is.

Despite the soft grinding of her hips and the sucking of his neck, he did start to grow soft and sensitive so he begrudging pulled her hips up towards him as he slid out.

“That was amazing,” Cora panted. Scott felt her juices drip out onto his abdomen and he's overtaken by a wave of curiosity.

“Lie back,” he requested, and Cora obliged, watching him expectantly.

Scott readjusted so his head rested against her inner right thigh, her legs spread wide for him, baring her pussy.

Her hole puckers as it tries to readjust after his absence, but his cum still drips out. She looks absolutely breathtaking like this: sprawled out on the mattress, chest heaving with her breaths, his cum leaking out of her.

He outstretched a lone index finger and swiped the white fluid onto his finger tip. It's thicker than her clear fluids, still running slowly down her crevice. Scott can't help himself as he gathered the rest of the run-out with two fingers and circled them around her hole, gently pushing the fluid back into her.

Cora groaned at the odd sensation. “Like that?” Scott asked, grinning.

Cora only response is to grab a hold of Scott’s wrist and push his fingers deeper.

Scott shifted his weight to be overtop Cora, face to face, but his fingers still positioned well enough for thrusting.

He kissed her twice while his fingers fumbled around inside of her. He knew what he was looking for, what it felt like, where -- aha! His fingerpads brushed up against the warm spongy texture of her G-spot and he’s got her right where he wants her.

He curled his fingers again to brush over the same spot and she arced her back into his touch. “Fuck, Scott! There.”

Torn between savoring the moment and the fatigue starting to creep into his body, Scott resolved to bring her to completion as soon as possible, but without sacrificing quality, of course. He kept thrusting his fingers against her G-spot, while adding in his thumb to toy with her clit. She started to whine and gasp into his neck. It's an absolutely sinful, perfect sound -- so needy and desperate.

“Cora, I want you to come for me,” Scott coaxed, “I want you to soak my hand.”

She nodded frantically, moving her head down to smash her lips on his. One of her hands grasped his pistoning wrist, while the other latched onto the back of his neck. Cora bore down, focusing on wringing her impending orgasm from Scott’s fingers. His wonderful fingers, opening her up in the best way possible. She’s literally in the palm of his hand and oh! --

Scott grinned against her lips as he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers. A mixture of her fluids and his own dripped out down his hand as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He decided to roll over and just lay beside Cora while she caught her breath.

“Good?” he asked.

“Great,” she responded, breathing heavily. Once her breaths were back to normal, she nudged his side. “C’mon, let’s go wash up.”

 

...

 

Cora plucked his discarded shirt off the floor and threw it over her body. It hung loosely, two sizes too big, but perfect to cover just below the underside of her rear. Fuck, she looked adorable. If it wasn’t for a lack of energy and the fact he only had three shirts, he’d happily rip it off her and go for another round.

“SAM, lock the crew-side bathroom door,” Cora ordered, trying to re-compose her hair.

“ _Yes, Lieutenant Harper._ ”

“SAM, is anyone else still awake?” It was late when Scott first found Cora down in the cargo bay, so hopefully everyone was well asleep by now.

“ _Kallo is at the helm, Pathfinder. I have determined from their vital signs that everyone else is well into R.E.M. sleep._ ”

“Thanks, SAM.” Scott nodded at Cora. “We’re good to go.”

Cora went first, skirting through the corner of the hallway and through the doors. Scott followed hot on her heels, glancing down the hallway to check the perimeter.

His shirt was already discarded on the floor and the hot water running by the time Scott got his bearings.

“Scott, hurry up!” Cora called in a hushed whisper. “We only have five minutes of warm water.”

“I’m coming,” he retorted, slipping in under the water with her. She had already lathered something up over her body, bubbles dusting her soft skin.

“Mmm,” Scott sniffed. “That smells good. What is it?”

“Handmade soap,” Cora replied, “A gift from Jaal.”

Scott sniffed again appreciatively. “Damn, he’s good at those.”

Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest to her back. His dick nestled in the cleft of her fantastic ass.

“Hey there, mister,” Cora acknowledged his presence.

He began to rock them slightly, the friction feeling great on his shaft.

“Are you even going to bother to wash up?” Cora huffed. From his position of his head propped on her shoulder, Scott could see the corners of her upturn, giving her position away.

“Maybe.” One of his hands started to trace down the curve of her hipbone.

“What happens when the water goes cold?” Cora pointed out.

“Easy,” Ryder huffed, typing the hack Kallo had emailed him into the shower console.

Cora went perfectly still. “What was that?”

“Hot water hack.”

“What? … Wait, we have no time limit on the hot water,” Cora noticed.

“Uh-huh,” Scott started to kiss his way down her neck.

“You’ve had this the whole time?” Cora asked incredulously.

“Yup,” he started to suck on her shoulder, “Don’t even like hot showers.”

A moment of stunned silence passed. “Give me the hack, Scott.” Cora was definitely unimpressed with his lack of sharing.

“Nope. Promised Kallo I wouldn't spread it.”

“Scott Ryder!”

“I can’t. Don't be bitter,” he teased.

“Please?” Cora’s voice grew soft, mixing up her tactics.

Scott’s gut panged. He wanted to tell her right then and there. But … didn't he at least owe it to Kallo to put up a fight?

“I could be convinced,” he conceded.

“Guess I’ll have to find a way to coax it out of you,” Cora said coyly.

“I like the sound of that,” Scott replied, his hand starting to wander between her legs.

It was looking like an all-nighter.

And that was just fine.


End file.
